Find Out
by GleeBang
Summary: Quinn is dating Jesse, but there's something he doesn't know... Quinn/Jesse/Rachel. Rated M for mature scenes! Read at your own risk.


Everyone was shocked when Quinn started dating Jesse.

Even Quinn had to admit it was a little weird. Jesse was basically just a female version of Rachel – and as far as the school knew, she hated Rachel's guts. _Loathed_ the girl entirely.

The truth was, though, that once school had let out in June, she and Rachel had started hanging out. They went shopping and saw movies together. It was a pretty normal friendship – at least, until one night when Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

Then it stopped being normal, and started being the best sex Quinn had ever had.

Rachel was ferocious. She was aggressive, wild; she wouldn't stop until Quinn was screaming her name. It was unexpected in a girl who claimed to be so innocent.

Then again, Rachel _had_ learned from Puck.

The point was, she'd started dating Jesse in May and fucking Rachel in June. Rachel knew about Jesse, but he didn't know about her. Quinn knew that Rachel took a perverse pleasure in the fact that she was screwing Jesse's girlfriend before he was.

Soon enough, though, she was screwing with both of them. The only problem was that the nights with Jesse just weren't as fun as the nights with Rachel.

Sure, she loved his big cock and his skilled hands, but he didn't know her body the way Rachel did. It was a girl thing. But Quinn also knew she didn't want a girlfriend. It was an odd thing, her sexuality – she was straight, she was sure, because every time she fantasized about the future or even had a crush on somebody it was a boy. But her dirtiest fantasies were always about girls. She would have thought this was weird, except that she knew for a fact that Rachel felt the exact same way.

Jesse was looming over top of her one night, his lips roving down the side of her neck, when she pushed him away. "Look, Jesse, I don't think this is working."

"What?" he asked, out of breath.

"I have to tell you something," she said quietly. He waited. "I'm sleeping with Rachel."

His face went blank. "My – I mean – Rachel _Berry_?"

"Yes."

She watched as he processed this.

"For how long?" he asked, still looking a little dumbstruck.

"Two months now. I'm sorry. But Jesse, it's just – I really like you, but... the sex with her is _so_ much better."

He leaned back on his knees, running a hand through his hair. Quinn sat up and pulled the blankets up over her breasts, wet from where he'd been sucking on them.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Now it was Quinn's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"What can I do to be better? I mean... what is it that Rachel does that makes you go to her all the time?"

"I don't know," she said. "It's just... it's _Rachel_, you know?"

Jesse nodded. "I do know. You have no idea how many times I tried to get into her pants."

"You guys never...?"

"Nope. Not once." Suddenly, a wicked grin burst through Jesse's features. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" Quinn asked wearily.

When he whispered the plan in her ear, she shook her head. They could never make that work.

But maybe she could ask anyway...

* * *

"What?" Rachel shrieked in laughter. "Oh my God, Quinn, that's hilarious."

They were locked in Quinn's room, ostensibly working on a chemistry assignment. Technically they'd both pulled out their books, but they were lying abandoned on the floor.

Quinn worked the buttons of Rachel's top open. "Come on, Rach. I mean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Rachel slid her arms out of her blouse. "Yes, it would be."

"Why?"

Quinn's fingers pulled at the clasp of Rachel's bra now, and she moaned when Rachel slid out of the light purple straps. Her boobs were so perky, so bouncy and juicy, that Quinn couldn't resist taking one into her mouth. She sucked hungrily, and Rachel's hands worked their way into her hair.

"He's hot," Quinn mumbled against the curve of Rachel's breast. "I mean, you must have thought so once."

"Sure, until he cracked an egg against my head," Rachel said, irritated. She pulled Quinn's mouth back against her chest. "I still don't understand how you're not concerned about that."

"He said he was sorry about it. And it's not like I'm asking you to date him or anything," Quinn argued, darting her tongue out to toy with Rachel's nipples between words.

Rachel took her by the shoulders and pushed her backward forcefully, grinning when Quinn landed on her back. She yanked at her grey bra, peeling it off in one swift motion. "I know that. I just don't think we should mess with this when it's already good." Rachel dipped one finger beneath the waistband of her Cheerios skirt, and Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head. "It _is_ good, isn't it, Quinn?"

"_Yes_," Quinn breathed.

She was able to regain her thoughts when Rachel had to take a moment with her zipper. "We're great, Rachel. But it's _not_ good with him. You know that."

"So?" Rachel asked, sitting up straight and taking her hands off of Quinn. She whimpered in protest as Rachel spoke. "Why should I give him _pointers_?"

"You don't have to," Quinn said. "That's not what this is about. It's just for fun."

Rachel still looked sceptical.

"Look, Rachel, we don't have to figure it out now. Just tell me you'll consider it."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Quinn growled. "Now get the fuck back down here."

She pulled Rachel down on top of her and plunged her tongue deep into her mouth. When they moaned simultaneously, Quinn said a silent thanks to God that her mother was out shopping.

The two of them sometimes got kind of loud.

* * *

August fifth was the day they decided on.

It was hot, and when Quinn showed up at Rachel's house her mouth watered in anticipation. Rachel was wearing the shortest denim shorts she owned, along with a thin white tank top.

"I'm going to Quinn's for the night, daddy," she said. "Yes, I have my toothbrush. See you tomorrow."

They got in the car. Quinn squeezed Rachel's leg as they left the driveway. "I'm so excited for this," Quinn said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever," Rachel grumbled, but Quinn could see her lips quirking upward. "You still owe me."

Quinn had to promise Rachel five gratuitous rounds of eating her out just to get to agree to this. She'd completed three of them so far – once at her house, once at Rachel's, and once in her car in a Walmart parking lot at three in the morning. Rachel said she found the 'dirty and pedestrian' atmosphere a turn on. Quinn thought that was a little weird, but the scream Rachel let out as she came had made it all worth it.

"Yeah, I know. Where should we go next time? Public washroom, maybe?"

Rachel snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. The logistics are impossible."

Quinn laughed.

They got to Jesse's house a few minutes later. The hellos were awkward, and Quinn let herself into the liquor cabinet right away. His parents were gone for the summer, somewhere in Europe, and Jesse had paid their housekeeper off to replenish the liquor every couple of weeks.

Nine shots of tequila later the three of them were buzzed, and Rachel was more than ready when Quinn crawled across the floor and stuck her tongue into her mouth. "Mmmm," Rachel moaned. "Quinn."

Jesse watched, a contented smirk on his face, as the girls undressed each other. They were practiced, easy, but that didn't make it any less hot. He was hard within seconds.

Quinn beckoned him to join them on the floor, and she pulled his clothes off with scrabbling fingers. Jesse kissed her deeply, feeling as though his awareness had increased tenfold. Rachel sat patiently next to him, perched on her knees.

When he pulled away, Quinn pushed him gently toward Rachel. Their lips met reluctantly, moving with increasing passion as the kiss grew. Jesse lay a hand over her breast, tweaking the nipple gently, as Rachel ran her hands through his hair.

Quinn moved behind Rachel and pressed her lips down against the back of her neck, watching with growing anticipating as her boyfriend made out with her friend-with-benefits. It was so hot that Quinn could barely keep her hands away from herself. She settled for letting them travel down to Rachel's hips.

"Oh!" Rachel squealed when Quinn's hand hit her ass with a loud smack.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, Rachel," Quinn whispered, her tone low. "Jesse's going to teach you a lesson."

Rachel moaned. "Fuck."

Quinn spun her around so they were both on their knees, facing each other. "You've been bad, haven't you? Say it!"

"I've been so bad," Rachel groaned. Jesse's hand came down on her ass, leaving a red handprint.

She pushed Quinn down onto the carpet, her lips roving around her tits as Jesse grabbed hold of her hips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," Jesse said in a low voice. "So hard that you'll forget your own name."

Rachel, now on her knees, panted in anticipation. Drips of moisture glistened along her pussy. She moved her lips down to Quinn's hip bones, sucking at the pale skin there.

The tip of Jesse's cock pushed into her. "Fuck!" Rachel swore. He was so big that she felt as though he filled every part of her to the brim. "God, Jesse, _yes_."

Quinn's hands wound into Rachel's hair, and she pulled her down toward her pussy. "Eat me," she breathed. Rachel's tongue darted out, licking slowly up the inside of her thigh.

Jesse pushed in farther.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned. "Scream for me, baby."

Rachel let out a muffled noise. She didn't want to give Jesse the satisfaction of screaming yet, Quinn knew. Rachel's lips attached onto Quinn's pussy, and the blonde gave a breathy gasp. "Oh god, Rachel, _baby..._"

Jesse started pumping in and out of Rachel, his big cock sliding easily, coated with her wetness. "Oh! _Oh!_" Rachel keened. Quinn reached down to capture Rachel's tits in her hand, rolling the nipples and pinching them hard. "_Yes_!"

Rachel swirled her tongue around Quinn's clit. The blonde arched her back off the carpet, pushing herself into Rachel's face as hard as she could. "Fuck me, Rachel, _yes_..."

"Fuck me!" Rachel exploded, as though spurred on by Quinn's words. "Jesse, Jesse, oh, _fuck_, fuck me!"

The screams made Quinn convulse in pleasure.

"Fuck," Jesse groaned. "I'm gonna come..."

He slapped Rachel's ass even harder as he rocked against her. "_Oh_! Oh, god!" she shouted. His hand reached around her then and brushed against her clit. "Fuck, yes, yes,_ right there, Jesse..._"

Rachel latched her lips onto Quinn's clit, then, and Quinn came in a haze of screaming and fireworks. "_Rachel_!" she panted heavily as every muscle clenched. "God!"

Jesse slapped Rachel again and again. She thought the top of her head might blow off from sheer pleasure. "You've been a bad fucking girl," Jesse grunted.

"Yes, _yes_," Rachel moaned as he slapped her again.

Quinn was crawling underneath her now, pulling one of her tits into her mouth and sucking hard. With Quinn's tongue on her nipple and Jesse's long, callused fingers rubbing her clit, she teetered on the edge.

Jesse slammed into her so hard that the floor shook, slapping her forcefully at the same time. It pushed her over the brink, coming so hard that she couldn't think, couldn't move. "_Fuck! Fuck! Yes, _Jesse, oh _God,_ yes, _yes, yes!"_

Her pussy clenched around his cock, and Jesse gave in too. She was so tight, tighter than anyone he'd ever fucked, and he couldn't believe he'd never gotten to do this while they were dating.

Rachel groaned when he came inside of her, pushing herself back against him to take it all. Quinn sat up and pushed her lips into Rachel's, tasting her own wetness against the other girl's tongue, as Jesse pulled out.

"That was amazing," he groaned.

Both girls turned to face him.

"Amazing?" Quinn asked. "You haven't even gotten to do me yet."

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she took Jesse's cock in her hand and stroked him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Jesse. We've got all night."

After fucking Quinn twice, Jesse got up to get a glass of water. When he came back, Rachel was lying on her back with a blissful smile on her face as Quinn's tongue pushed into her pussy.

"Do you two ever get tired?" he asked disbelievingly.

Rachel opened her eyes and winked at him.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?"


End file.
